Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7}{3y} - \dfrac{10}{3y}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-7 - (10)}{3y}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-17}{3y}$